Somebody's
by Echo1317
Summary: After six days in a bed in the infirmary of the Shadowhunter Institute of New York, the red-headed girl dies without ever waking up. *what if... Clary died?*one shot*


**A/N**

Just a shitty little one shot I did one day during class when I should have been listening to a history lecture. Oh, well.

Pretty much just a 'what-if' Clary had died at the beginning. I'm not going to continue it, but I thought it would be interesting to see their reactions to her death. Not too original, but it was fun to write.

Disclaimer: Not Cassie. The first section there is a quote from CoB, though.

* * *

><p>"<em>Do you think she'll ever wake up? It's been three days already."<em>

"_You have to give her time. Demon poison is strong stuff, and she's a mundane. She hasn't got runes to keep her strong like we do."_

"_Mundies die awfully easily, don't they?"_

"_Isabelle, you know it's bad luck to talk about death in a sick room_._"_

* * *

><p>After six days in a bed in the infirmary of the Shadowhunter Institute of New York, the red-headed girl dies without ever waking up.<p>

* * *

><p>Isabelle is the one who finds her, her chest no longer rising and falling, and the pulse at her wrist absent. The wound on her neck never stopped bleeding. It is no surprise. She must have been dead for a while now. Her skin is cold as ice.<p>

It's too bad, Isabelle thinks. Even if she was just a mundane, there was still something peculiar about her. She still had the Sight. And she was still another girl in this place overflowing with male energy.

They would have been friends, Isabelle thinks. They would have gone shopping together. They would have painted their nails together, and done each others hair, and had slumber parties every weekend. They would have been _best_ friends. They would have been as close as sisters.

The loss is not hers, but Isabelle still feels it, if only in a flash. The 'could have's will haunt her for a while, but she won't lose any sleep over it. Her attention span isn't long enough for that.

Still, Isabelle reaches out and tucks a stray lock of hair that has fallen into the girl's face back. Jace will be disappointed that nothing more exciting came of this. _Oh, well. Just another mundane. _

Isabelle sighs softly, and the sound is lost beneath the clack of her heels as she leaves the sickroom to find Hodge.

* * *

><p>Hodge isn't sure what to make of the girl. A child, with the Sight, with red hair and green eyes, alone in the city? It's suspicious at best, and combined with the news of Valentine, with the news <em>from<em> Valentine, she only spells trouble.

When Isabelle comes into the library looking somber, part of Hodge- the cruel part, the ugly part, the part he tries to hard to repress- is relieved. That part of him is glad that she is dead, because it saves him very much trouble.

He pauses before pulling the sheet over her head. What little color there was in her pale cheeks is gone. Her freckles stand out in stark contrast against her skin. The red of her lank hair on the pillow burns like fire. Her eyelids are like smudges of grey indenting her face. The ends of her lashes barely brush her cheeks.

She looks like Jocelyn. Jocelyn from many years ago. Hodge wonders if Jocelyn is still alive. He wonders what she will do when she finds out her little girl is gone, the same way she thought her son was gone. He thinks that if she is not dead already, that it will surly kill her.

Hodge pulls up the sheet and crosses himself, silently asking forgiveness for the remorse he does not feel.

* * *

><p>Alec is more than startled when his sister pops her head into his room to say that the mundane is dead. She couldn't handle the poison, so much of it, and all at once. It's a shame, as any death is, but it's not a big surprise and it doesn't affect him much. His life will go on, despite this minor hiccup.<p>

When Isabelle leaves, Alec surprises himself by setting his book down and wandering over to the sickroom. Hodge is gone, though evidence of his being there is present in the thin white sheet covering the girl's body. It's here only until it can be delivered to a morgue, Alec assumes, where the mundane will find out who she is and where she belongs and who is missing her-

That boy in Pandemonium. The one who looked lovesick at her. She will most definitely be missed by him.

A lump in his throat, Alec pads across the floor and stands by the bed. He carefully peels back the sheet, and the sight of the girl's lifeless body hits him like a blow to the chest. His legs turn to jelly; he falls into the chair pulled up close to the bed where he sat yesterday and watched her breathe. The sheet drops from his grip as his hands begin to shake.

The girl had already seemed small, but the large white bed makes her seem like a child. She looks so much younger than them, but Jace said she was around sixteen. Isabelle's age.

This girl, she was someone's daughter. Someone's sister. Someone's best friend. _Someone's. _

Alec reaches out and gently folds his fingers around the girl's frozen hand. He wonders if she was scared. He wonders if she was in pain. He wonders if she wished her mother was holding her hand when it happened. Alec would've wanted someone to hold his hand.

So, Alec swallows up her tiny hand in both of his, and he weeps for her, and for all of the people who don't know to cry for her yet.

* * *

><p>Jace… doesn't know what to think.<p>

She was just a mundane little girl.

But he can't help but feel like he's lost something.

The feeling doesn't nag at him for too long.

After all, she was just a girl.

* * *

><p>Review? Thanks, lovelies.<p>

(Just a note, I like Alec's part most, because I think it's the most human reaction. Also, I kind of added Jace's part in about five minutes because I'm lazy.)

xRachel


End file.
